


Long May She Rule

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Just as the previous things I have written, I make no money from, nor do I own Harry Potter in any form.Harry is not the only one I like giving powers and over the top shit too. Here it is for another character, do enjoy if you can.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Long May She Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just as the previous things I have written, I make no money from, nor do I own Harry Potter in any form. 
> 
> Harry is not the only one I like giving powers and over the top shit too. Here it is for another character, do enjoy if you can.

Research. Mountains of research. Books, tomes, scrolls, even napkins someone wrote on years ago. That what was littered the table in front of Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her generation. She poured over the words, looking over laws, loopholes, everything she could get her hands on while at Grimmauld Place. She was not doing this for school, her schoolwork was done back at the end of June, no she was doing this for her best friend: Harry Potter. 

  
  


He was going to be under trial for underage magic, and while she was sure Dumbledore would help him, she wanted to be there for support and with backup just in case. Hermione had nothing against the headmaster, but he was a little older, some things you just forgot. There was no way she’d let her friend get his wand snapped, or his core bound. That was not happening! A muffled grumble, as she was chewing on a licorice wand, and she kept on her research, notes being furiously scribbled in a pad next to her. 

  
~LMSR~

  
  


Against the words of Molly, Hermione went with Harry and Mr. Weasley to the ministry. Her defense was the fact that while she was still a teenager, Mrs. Weasley was not her mother, and thus could not tell her what to do. It had hurt to say that, she understood why Molly was responding in such a way, but she needed to be there for Harry. 

  
  


When they discovered they were going to be in the largest courtroom in the ministry, Hermione’s glare could melt stone, and she was barely refraining from cursing everyone in a three kilometer radius. They got to the door and Arthur cleared his throat. 

  
  


“I can’t go further, I am just here as an escort. You’ll do fine, Harry, I am sure.” Arthur said, before looking at Hermione. “Come on, Hermione, there is a visitor’s gallery.” He said, a weak smile on his face. 

“I am afraid not, Mr. Weasley.” Hermione started. “I am here as Harry’s council, and though I am underage, I am allowed to be so. I made sure I got that law perfect in my notes.” She said, patting said notepad, and he sighed but nodded. The doors were opened, and Harry and Hermione stepped through, making the assembled body grumble and whisper amongst themselves.

  
  


“You’re late, boy, and who is this?” Minister Fudge started, glaring at both teenagers. 

  
“He is not late, Minister.” Hermione started, in her smartest robes and cleanest most professional look. “He arrived at the ministry at the proper time, and the fact that the courtroom was changed is not his problem to worry about.” She said, before huffing. “I am Hermione Jean Granger, and I present myself as council for Harry James Potter.” She declared, and then there was a flash of magic, and she gasped and fell to her knees. 

  
  


“Hermione!” Harry said, kneeling beside her, checking to see if she was alright, and getting pushed back a few steps. He glared and took his wand out, no-one would hurt his friend, law be damned! There was another flash of light, and then she stood up, blinking and shaking her head. Harry, along with most of the Wizengamot, gasped at what they saw. 

  
  


Hermione was no longer in her normal robes, she was in a set of deep, royal purple ones. They were trimmed with gold, silver and bronze, and she held a different air about her. What was most different, was atop her head rested a crown. It was styled like the non-magical Queen, but the fabric around the gold and jewels was a brilliant red. She looked over herself, and she could say, through her confusion, that the purple went rather well with her skin tone and hair. She reached up and touched her hair, huffing softly as it was still the frizzy mess it always had been. 

  
  


“Your Majesty!” Came a voice from her side, and she turned to see none other than Percy Weasley kneeling beside her. 

  
“What?” Hermione so eloquently spoke, and when he looked up she gave him a ‘what are you talking about’ look.

  
  


“By the grace of magic, the ancient law of Sovereignty has been activated.” Percy said, getting up when she gestured for him to do so. “I present myself to you, to be your adviser.” He said, and she frowned softly before almost unconsciously nodding. In doing so, there was a soft shimmer of light, and his robes changed. Nothing too drastic like hers had been, but it was noticeable. They were finer quality, and he now had a patch on his arm, signifying his new position. 

  
  


“What is the meaning of this!?” Minister Fudge roared, angry his trial was being commandeered. “What nonsense is all of this?” He growled out, and was surprised when he got a glare and growl, not from the witch, but his previous Junior Undersecretary. 

  
  


“You will watch your tongue, Minister!” Percy all but snapped, glaring harder. “You speak in the presence of her Royal Majesty, Queen Hermione Jean Granger, Sovereign of the British magical Isles along with Scotland and Ireland.” He said, bowing softly to her again, before leaning in and whispering something to her. Hermione blinked at him, and he nodded seriously before she hummed and nodded. 

  
  


“Complete and utter nonsense.” Fudge said, puffing his chest out. “She is a simple schoolgirl, who performed some fancy, and underage magic.” He said, smirking at the last bit. Oh, to get Potter and his friend? Yes, that would be fun. “Now, she can wait until it is her time for trail, she did com-”

  
“Silence, Minister Fudge.” Hermione said, and he found himself shutting his mouth, eyes widening in surprise and a bit of fear. “I did not give you permission to speak.” She said, and then moved to the chair that has been waiting for Harry. She tapped it with her wand, and it shuddered and twitched, before morphing into a throne. She sat down, sighing at just how damned comfortable it was, before looking up at the assembled Wizengamot. 

  
  


“I was looking over the laws, pertaining to underage magic, and I was not pleased to find out that the lot of you would be here.” Hermione said, before she cleared her throat. “At most Madam Bones and the Minister should be here.” She said, before looking around with an irritated huff. “The rest of you, go home. You have no need to be here.” She said, making a gesture with her hands to that effect, and everyone felt compelled to follow the order. The chamber was then nearly empty, except for those she allowed to be there. 

  
  


“Shall we get on with the underage magic issue?” Madame Bones said, before getting a throat clearing from Percy. “Ah, your Majesty?” She added, and Hermione wrinkled her nose before nodding. It was pretty cut and dry from there on, and Madam Bones got it taken care off, within at least five minutes. The next hour, however, was spent with Percy going over just what had happened. 

  
  


As it turned out, there was an ancient law, made at the time of the founders themselves. It stated that one born of those without magic would come to rule, under circumstances not ideal, in the defense of another against a governmental body. As Hermione was to defend Harry against the corrupt Minister and his Government, magic stepped in. It was a law lost to the record halls, but there were whispers of it and the like. Percy was a stickler for the law, for authority, so of course he knew the law. Now he was the adviser to the Magical Queen, the ultimate position of power. It seemed he would have a lot of work to do, but he was alright with that. He would go with her back to Headquarters, just in case she needed anything. It had been a hell of a day, and it was barely nine in the morning. 

  
  


~LMSR~

  
  


They returned to headquarters with little fanfare, as they didn't want to waken the portrait of Sirius’ mother. Hermione insisted, almost ordered, Percy not to introduce her as he wanted to. True, she was the magical queen, but like Harry, she was not a fan of all of that attention. A bit of the magic in the law prevented anyone in the Wizengamot chambers from speaking of it, unless she said otherwise. You could only speak about it to those who knew, and if there were no others around who did not know. 

  
  


The kitchen was packed when they got back, and Hermione was glad that her crown vanished at her mental insistence, though her robes it seemed were not budging. When everyone came down to lunch, it was to the sight of Percy and Hermione discussing something, while Harry sat at the table, eating a grilled cheese sandwich, sipping tea and reading one of his books. 

“Percy!” Came the voice of Molly Weasley, his mother, before she rushed to him and gave him a rather tight, needy hug. He let out a soft ‘oof’, but returned the hug. “Not that I am not ecstatic, sweetheart, but what are you doing here?” She asked, and he smiled softly, before shrugging. An almost imperceptible nod from his Majesty let him speak, if just a bit.

  
  


“Some things came to light at the Ministry today, Mother… I have decided that I am better off being home and attending duties of my new job.” Percy said, and she blinked, before he elaborated. “I am no longer junior Undersecretary, mother.” He said, and he felt a soft bit of gratitude when her face fell. Molly knew how hard he had worked for that position. “I am now personal Adviser to our new Queen.” He said, with pride in his tone, his chest puffing up just a bit. 

  
  


“Queen? Percy… we don’t have a queen.” Molly said, confused, until Dumbledore came in through the doorway. 

  
“As of this morning, we do, Molly.” Dumbledore said, a twinkle to his eyes, as he made a show of scanning the room’s occupants. His eyes landed on Hermione, and her own begged for words not to be spoken. Hermione had learned, from Percy, that the position of Chief Warlock was not just a special title. Dumbledore was Hermione’s head Wizard, second only to Percy in her court. He could speak freely, but the look he got from Hermione stopped him from doing so. 

  
“But… we have never had a queen, Albus! What does this mean for us?” Molly asked, as the kitchen filled up with more and more of the Order and occupants of Number Twelve. 

  
  


“It means, my dear Molly, that we have a ruler. Her laws, her decrees are absolute.” Dumbledore said, smiling and sitting down. “Should she wish, the Wizengamot would be disbanded, everyone under her rule could be branded a slave or ordered to do horrendous things.” He shrugged softly. “Yet, on the other side of the coin she could bring a true utopia. Where all magicals, both bestial and human, could live together.” He said, smiling, and Hermione grinned lightly. Yes, that was more like her, they both knew it. 

  
  
  


Through Percy, and Dumbledore, there were certain things set into motion over the next few weeks before term. First and foremost, Sirius was not only given a proper trial, he was completely and utterly pardoned. Though it had not been an actual crime, escaping from Azkaban was being seen as a punishable offense, and Hermione was having none of that. While she worked with the two older males, she was given insight into things she had no idea about. Laws that subjugated various races, and other fellow humans due to their blood status. Oh, she was not a happy sovereign. 

  
  


~LMSR~

“You wanted to see me, Father?” Draco Malfoy asked, his father in his study, swirling a small glass with an amber liquid in it. He sipped it softly and gestured for the teen to sit. 

  
  


“Thank you for coming so promptly, my son.” Lucius started, humming and taking another drink. “Tell me, and be honest my son, what do you know of the muggle-born… Granger.” He asked, feeling a soft twinge in his core, but nothing more than that, knowing he was on thin ice with his magic. 

  
  


“The… brown slag that is around Potter all the time?” Draco asked, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something terrible, not noticing the twitch from his father. “She is a know-it-all, barely worth mentioning. Sure, she does well in her classes and the like… but it's not like it matters. Women, let alone people of her… color, are beneath even mentioning.” He said, huffing slightly, and Lucius downed the rest of his drink. 

  
  


“First of all, Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Lucius started, making Draco tense softly, that tone… using his whole name, he was in trouble. “I will forgive your words. Your  _ disgusting _ words, once.” He growled at his son, eyes narrowed. “You only get one, next time there are consequences.” He took a deep breath. “Secondly, I want you to listen carefully… very, very carefully. Are you listening, Draco?” He asked, and when he got a nod in return, he glowered softly. 

  
“Yes, Father. I am listening.” Draco said, gulping slightly. 

  
  


“Good.” Lucius said before he poured himself some more of his drink, sighing and sitting back down. “You are to leave Granger alone. Don’t ask why, do not dare to try and figure it out yourself. Just. Leave. Her. **Alone**.” He said, emphasizing his last four words with a knock to the table with each one. “Am I understood?” He asked, and Draco leaned back a bit. 

  
“Completely understood, father.” Draco said, before shuddering softly. 

  
  


“Excellent.” Lucius said, before getting up and putting a hand on his son’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I did not mean to frighten you, or be irritable… but things are changing, Draco… and you need to understand that everything I do for you, for this family, is done for a reason. This included.” He said, and Draco nodded. 

  
  


“I will find out this year, I am assuming?” Draco said, testing his words, and Lucius nodded. “Should I say anything to my friends?” He asked, and Lucius scoffed and let go of his son’s shoulder. 

  
  


“No, of course not, my son.” The elder Malfoy said, sitting down. “If their parents do not warn them as I have you, then that is their own folly.” He said, and Draco nodded. “Though, I suppose if you must, you can tell Ms. Greengrass.” He said, a small grin on his face, making Draco flush softly. “Off with you, my son, pack for school. Let it give you time to think on what I have said.” He finished, and Draco nodded, giving his father a farewell and leaving. 

  
  


Lucius sighed, but part of him wanted to see the dressing down any other… idiotic student, or member of staff, would get if they messed with their new queen. He would send her a letter, yes, wondering if she would like information, he had plenty to give. 

  
  


~LMSR~

  
  


Hermione was sitting in the Black family library when she was joined by Prof. McGonagall and the headmaster, looking up from her work when they came in. She put down her quill with a gentle smile, and both adults took a seat, Dumbledore closing the door with a flick of his wand. 

  
“I just wanted to personally give you your school list for the year.” She started, taking out the parcel. Hermione smiled and thanked the older woman, before opening it, and then blinking as the shiny, bronze Prefect badge slid out onto the table. Hermione blinked and frowned, then sighed and looked up at her head of house… her proud head of house. 

  
“I am afraid I cannot be a Prefect for you, Professor.” Hermione said, and McGonagall frowned. 

  
  


“And why not, Ms. Granger?” The elder witch said. “You are the clear choice, through your grades and deeds, you have more than earned this.” She said, and Hermione sighed, giving a soft glare at her headmaster.

  
  


“I wanted to be there for her reaction, forgive an old man and his eccentricities.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. 

  
  


“Fine.” Hermione said, before her eyes looked back at her now confused favorite professor. “I am already in a position of power, Professor. The ultimate position of Power.” She said, before sitting up, her robes changing, and the crown appearing. “I am her Royal Highness, Queen Hermione Jean Granger, the first.” She said, and she heard a mumbled ‘long may she rule’, from Dumbledore, with a slight bow of his head. 

  
  


“I… what?” McGonagall said, before her eyes turned sharply to a still twinkling Dumbledore. “Did you know this, Albus?” She all but hissed, and it was Hermione who spoke, her robes and crown vanishing again. 

  
  


“He did, he is my Chief Warlock, he should have told you, but he is a strange old man.” Hermione said, with a huff. 

  
  


“I must say, your majesty, you do me a great disservice.” Dumbledore said, smiling before getting a soft ~thwack~ to his shoulder from his deputy. Minerva could feel the magic, it pulsed around her, strong and absolute. “Do not worry, I will inform the rest of the faculty at the meeting this week.” He said, and he got a curt, satisfied nod from Hermione, who was giving the badge back. 

  
  


“Thank you, headmaster, and Ms. Granger is fine, or Hermione.” Hermione said, and Dumbledore nodded, that twinkle still in his eyes. 

  
“Of course, your Majesty.” Dumbledore said, grinning softly and getting a soft huff from the girl, before the two adults left. Minerva was upset, but knowing that her favorite student was in a position to actually do some change, was a much better thought to have, really. 

  
  


“Must you be insufferable, Albus?” Minerva said as they left, and Dumbledore simply shrugged with a gentle chuckle. He was like the grandfather who knew he could be a scamp and get away with it. 

  
  


~LMSR~

  
  


The ride to Hogwarts was about as eventful as it should have been, which wasn’t at all. Hermione was grateful for that, and she was able to relax and just… enjoy being the teenager she was. Sure, she was the Magical Queen, but she was going to be sixteen, so it was a bit overwhelming. Then again, being a witch in general was overwhelming at times. So, she enjoyed the peace of the ride, glad that not even Malfoy or any of his cronies decided to pop in, though the elder Malfoy probably said something, he wasn’t exactly an idiot. 

  
  


The opening feast was brilliant as usual, and once again they had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the pink clad woman from Harry’s trial. Hermione glared softly at the speech, and she wondered if she’d have to step in sooner rather than later, she hoped not. Hermione wanted to leave things secret for a while longer, at least until her O.W.L.’s. Hermione was very grateful for the magic around her, keeping everything secret, otherwise everyone would have known about it the moment she stepped on the train. 

  
  


Hermione would get the opportunity to observe their new Prof. the next day, as one of the classes for the day was DADA. The book was rubbish, and that was being generous and kind, so Hermione did not bring it to class, instead she brought the previous fifth year book, which was far more adequate. The fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class sat down, waiting for the class to begin, the toad-like woman sitting behind her desk with a fake, wide grinned smile. 

  
  


“Good afternoon class.” Umbridge said, and when she got an almost somber ‘good afternoon, Professor.’ she tutted and shook her head. “Now, now, we can do better than that. Again.” She said, and when she got a louder greeting, she nodded. “Better, but we can work on it.” She said, before taking role with a pink quill and even brighter pink clipboard. 

  
  


“Now, I am aware of the… less than stellar professors you have had in the past, and I am here to rectify that, of course.” Umbridge said, not so subtle in her discrediting of her predecessors. “The grades for this class have been… lackluster, at best, and I assure you I am being generous.” She went on saying, walking around the class. “I want everyone to take out their books, and start reading. I hope everyone managed to get the proper literature?” She said, and there were mumbles of agreement, before books were taken out. Umbridge walked around the class, and she paused at the books that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and some other Gryffindors had. 

  
  


“I do believe, Mr. Potter, that that is the wrong book.” Umbridge simpered, her smile as useless as the text. 

  
  


“Because the assigned text is rubbish, Professor.” Hermione said, looking at the witch, daring her to say something with her eyes. Umbridge flinched softly, knowing better, even if it was still a secret. 

  
  


“Well, it is the assigned reading, it should be upheld.” Umbridge said, before turning around. “Five points from Gryffindor.” She said, before telling the class to start reading once more, not realizing that by giving this book out she was digging herself a hole. The class, especially the smarter within, read the book with growing disdain. 

  
  


“Yes, Mr. Potter?” Umbridge said, after noticing Harry’s hand in the air. He had it in the air for at least five minutes, she had been ignoring him on purpose, which had made him a bit twitchy. 

  
  


“I was wondering, Professor, when we were going to do anything… practical?” Harry said, before going on. “Not now, of course… first class and all, but the book never mentions it.” He said, and she wrinkled her nose softly, before smiling at him like he was an idiot. 

  
  


“What reason would we ever have you children learn to use spells?” Umbridge said. “You’re students, in a school, you’re perfectly safe.” She said, smiling again. 

  
  


“And when we’re out of school? If we need to defend ourselves?” Harry almost snapped, and her smile was almost feral. 

  
  


“That’s what the Aurors are there for, Mr. Potter.” Umbridge said. “What could you possibly need to defend yourselves from, anyway?” She said, giggling softly, a terrible sound really. 

  
  


“I don’t know, maybe Voldemort!” Harry said, actually snapping this time. “And his death eaters, ever think about that?” He said, glaring at her. 

  
  


“First of all, Mr. Potter, that will be ten points for not raising your hand again.” Umbridge said, with a bit of vindictive glee in her tone. “Second of all, you know very well that he is not back. The events at the end of the tournament were tragic… but clearly you are suffering from seeing a fellow student pass from the rigors of the tournament.” She said, frowning softly. 

  
  


“He is back! I saw it!” Harry hissed out, glaring. “He was killed in cold blood by a death eater.” He said, standing now, glaring at her. 

  
  


“That will be a detention, Mr. Potter!” Umbridge said, glee in her eyes. “A week's’ worth, for your fear mongering and delusions brought to class. Now sit down!” She said, and he huffed before he sat down, a hand on his shoulder from Hermione, who looked just as angry as he was, though she hid it better. “Everyone, back to your texts, no more of this nonsense needs to be spoken.” She said, huffing and going back to walking around the classroom. Hermione would be watching closer, oh yes. 

  
~LMSR~

  
  


“I said give me your hand, Harry.” Hermione said, holding out her hand to take his, the one he was cradling lightly. 

  
  


“It’s fine, Hermione, really.” Harry said, insisted really, and he flinched when she growled at him. He sighed and presented his hand to her, and she took it with a gentle huff. Hermione looked at his hand, and she felt the dark magic, though subtle, in the wound. Hermione huffed and stood, going to her dorm and then coming back with some essence of dittany. Harry didn’t bother asking why she had it, instead he was grateful for it as it seemed to almost instantly soothe his wound. It would be healed by the morning, it had been caught early after all. 

  
  


“Excuse me, Harry, Ron… I have something to do.” Hermione said, getting up and leaving the tower. Ron was lost, but Harry knew exactly where she was going. 

  
  


As Hermione walked the hall, after curfew so they were empty, her robes changed and her crown appeared, then something new showed up. In her hand appeared and grew a scepter, that elongated until it was on the ground and matched her footsteps while she walked. When she started walking to the door of Professor Umbridge’s quarters, her ensemble changed again, this time a long, flowing cape started to lightly drag behind her. With a wave of her hand the door slammed open, surprising Umbridge as she had been getting ready for bed. 

  
  


“Dolores Jane Umbridge.” Hermione started, eyes hard and roiling with fury. “Detention is made for punishment, not torture.” She went on, stepping into the room, magic flowing about her, alerting the wards and in doing so the headmaster. “There should be three strikes for misconduct, but torture is reprehensible, and I am being generous!” She said, slamming the floor length scepter on the ground beside her. 

  
  


“I… my detentions are fine, Your Majesty… there is nothing to be upset about.” Umbridge simpered, smiling softly and coming to Hermione, bowing her head softly. 

  
  


“In what universe do you live in, what fictional reality in your mind is a blood quill considered normal punishment?” Hermione snarled out, almost blind with rage. 

  
  


“Perhaps, your Majesty, you should let me handle this?” Came the voice of her Chief Warlock, from behind her, a hand on her shoulder. 

  
  


“I swear to all we hold dear, Chief Warlock, if she gets anything less than time in prison, I will be… sorely vexed.” Hermione said, snarling at the simpering witch, then looking at the elder male beside her. 

  
  


“I assure you, Majesty, I will make sure justice is done.” Dumbledore said, glaring at the pink clad witch. “You will more than likely be required for her trial, Majesty.” He said, and she nodded, before turning with a flourish of her cape, and leaving. As she left, however, and the furious eyes of the headmaster looked at Dolores, the witch wasn’t sure if she was better off being taken care of by the queen.

  
  


~LMSR~

  
  


“Order, ORDER!” Minister Fudge said, trying to get his Wizengamot under control. Yes, it was still his, despite what the… ‘queen’ was saying. “Thank you… now, I assure you that this is all a misunderstanding. However, the law must be upheld. Please, bring in the accused.” He said, and shortly after Umbridge was brought it. 

  
  


“I plead not guilty, Minister.” Umbridge said, smiling and lightly fluttering her eyelashes at the man. He nodded and gestured for her to sit, surprised when the chains secured her to the seat. 

  
  


“Very well. You are charged with torture of a minor, one Harry James Potter. Your plea of not guilty is registered, and we shall now hear your defense of the matter.” Fudge said, and he was about to speak again when the doors slammed open, and he was met with the furious glare of The Queen and her Chief Warlock. 

  
  


“To hold a trial, of a crime most heinous, and not have me here for it?” Hermione said, glaring as she was in her full royal ensemble. “You are getting very close to being removed from your position, Minister.” She said, glaring and then approaching her spot as it appeared. Hermione took a seat, and a chair appeared next to her for Dumbledore to sit as well. “Proceed.” She said, sitting straight and watching. 

  
  


The trial, if it could be called that, was completely ridiculous. Through it all Hermione got more, and more agitated, until she slammed her scepter onto the arm of her chair, silencing the entire Wizengamot, and the witch who was defending herself. 

  
  


“Dolores Jane Umbridge. I, magic’s chosen queen, demand you speak nothing but the truth so long as you reside in these chambers.” Hermione said, and then she looked at Madam Bones. “I ask that you, Madam Bones, properly question her. I am tired of this mockery of justice.” She said, and Madam Bones nodded, and was about to speak before Fudge chimed in. 

  
  


“I am tired of this.” Fudge said, glaring. “You are not even sixteen, and all of this bloody nonsense about you being our queen.” He said, huffing, glowering around him. “Someone take this… upstart out of here. The adults need to hold court.” He said, with a sneer, and almost balked at the glare he was being given by Dumbledore. 

  
  


“That can be seen as an act of Treason, Cornelius.” Dumbledore said, fury roiling in his eyes. “I could be asked to duel you in her Majesty’s honor.” He said, through clenched teeth. “I might duel you in defense of my honor, in disparaging our queen.” He took a deep breath, and then spoke in a calmer tone. “Young as she may be, Queen Hermione has done quite a bit for this world, though you and your lackey have done your best to halt it.” He said, speaking of the numerous bills that Hermione had either backed, or smacked down, hard. 

  
  


“Thank you, for your defense, chief warlock.” Hermione said, before gesturing for him to sit, which he did. He respected Hermione, and sure she was young, but sometimes you needed a fresh, young set of ideals. Hermione, in her so far short tenure as queen, had done everything she could to learn about ways to better their world, without exposing them or trampling on old traditions or beliefs. 

  
  


“I have listened to you, heard of your words and actions, and I have found them wanting.” Hermione said, fed up with Fudge as a whole. With his head in the sand attitude, as well as his belligerent and disgusting attacks on decent citizens who did not blindly believe him. “Effective immediately, you are removed from your position as Minister for Magic, and your office shall be investigated.” She said with finality, and his robes turned into normal, everyday robes. He gasped and paled, finally realizing that he had screwed up. “Aurors, remove him from my chambers.” She said, and watched with a grim satisfaction that he was removed. 

  
  


“At your leisure, Madam Bones.” Hermione said, and the addressed woman nodded and started the actual trial. It was much shorter, and actual bit of justice being done. Umbridge was sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban for the quill, and thirty for the torture of a minor whom she was supposed to be protecting the well being of. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Usually I am pretty decent with wrapping things up, but I just… had nowhere else to go with this. I hope it can be enjoyed, though. And anyone is welcome to adopt it, along with any of my snippets they choose. Just… let me know. As always, read and review. Tata! 


End file.
